


Let's ice things up

by That_is_right



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Genderswap, Ice Play, Lesbian Sex, Object Penetration, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Temperature Play, The Promare Didn't Leave (Promare), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right
Summary: “Welcome home, baby,” Lio says.Galo groans and clambers up onto the bed, straddling Lio. She slides her hands up and down Lio’s waist, marvelling at the stunning expanse of bare skin before her.“Fuck me,” Galo groans.“Mmm, I was rather hoping you would fuck me.”Galo whines and leans forward to press her face to Lio’s chest, nestling right in between her perky little boobs. “I love you so much.”
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Let's ice things up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dirty Mouth, Dirty Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778661) by [gattan_cae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae). 



> Just a heads up, Lio and Galo do a bit of roleplaying where like Galo has captured Lio and is subduing her using sex, but it's all super duper consensual, and Lio is very bad at pretending that it's a punishment so it's not very serious, but just keep that in mind!

“Lio, I’m home!” Galo calls as she steps through the front door.

“I’m in our room!” Lio calls back.

Galo tosses her jacket onto the back of the couch and shucks her boots off before making her way down the corridor. When she pushes open their bedroom door, a wave of heat rushes through her body and her jaw drops.

Lio is splayed out on the bed, completely naked. She is lying back against the headboard, legs spread wide, pretty pink pussy bared to the world. Lio smirks at Galo, reaching down to stroke a hand over her clit, which twitches slightly. Galo can already see the wetness gathering between Lio’s thighs, and judging by the sudden heat in her own crotch, Galo probably isn’t far behind.

“Welcome home, baby,” Lio says.

Galo groans and clambers up onto the bed, straddling Lio. She slides her hands up and down Lio’s waist, marvelling at the stunning expanse of bare skin before her.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Galo groans.

“Mmm, I was rather hoping you would fuck me.”

Galo whines and leans forward to press her face to Lio’s chest, nestling right in between her perky little boobs. “I love you so much.”

Lio pats Galo’s hair, and Galo can imagine the fond smile on her face. “I love you too, you insatiable slut.”

Galo leans back and laughs. She reaches up to brush her hand over Lio’s cheek, pushing away a loose lock of hair.

“I actually have something new I wanted to try, if you were up for it,” Galo says.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. It’s uh, something I’ve kind of wanted to do for a little while.”

Lio smirks. “Really? You been thinking about this thing, baby? Fantasising about it?”

Galo can feel herself going red. “Maybe. Just a little bit.”

“You want to tell me about it?”

Galo laughs shakily. “It’s... uh... well... you know how you melt pretty much everything the moment it gets anywhere near you?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I was thinking, what if we did some ice play?”

Lio’s eyebrows go up. “Ice play?”

“Yeah. Like, I get some ice cubes and put them on you while we’re having sex. It’s, uh, it’s supposed to be fun. And I thought it would be fun with you, because you’re more sensitive to it.”

Lio nods. “Yeah, okay. I think that could be fun.”

“And I might have already bought something to make it a little more exciting,” Galo admits.

“What might that be?”

“Can you stay here and close your eyes while I get everything set up? I promise, I won’t touch you with the ice until I’ve shown you everything first.”

Lio nods at that. “Yeah, okay, that sounds good.”

Galo knows that Lio isn’t overly fond of ice. She hates cold weather, and pretty much all cold things in general. Once, Galo dropped an ice cube down the back of her shirt, just meaning for it to be a joke, and Lio had had a full-blown panic attack. Lio still doesn’t talk much about her time with Mad Burnish, but Galo has seen the sorts of weapons that Freeze used to use. She’s seen the sorts of weapons that _Burning Rescue_ used to use. There was a lot of ice. It’s no wonder Lio doesn’t particularly like it. But Galo is hoping that, tonight, they can turn it into a game and give Lio some positive associations with ice.

“Eyes shut, no peaking,” Galo says firmly. She hops off the bed and smiles at the way that Lio brings her hands up to cover her eyes.

“You’re the boss,” Lio says. That sends a shiver down Galo’s spine, and she hurries back down toward the kitchen, eager to get back to her gorgeous girlfriend as soon as possible.

Galo drags the cooler out from under the kitchen sink and then opens up the freezer. She pulls the container out of the bottom of the freezer and carefully places everything into the cooler. Once she has everything, she hauls it all back into the bedroom.

“Hop up for a second, I’m going to put some towels down,” Galo says. “But keep your eyes closed.”

Without removing her hands from her face, Lio shuffles off the bed and waits patiently as Galo spreads a couple of layers of towels out across the duvet.

“Okay, lie back and relax for me, hot stuff,” Galo says, guiding Lio back onto the bed.

Once she’s settled, Galo starts pulling her clothes off, leaving them in an untidy pile on the floor. She walks back over to their dresser and opens the drawer where they keep their sex toys. Galo rummages around for a moment and then pulls out her favourite harness, climbing into it easily. Then, she opens the cooler and takes out her newest toy. “You can open your eyes now.”

Lio blinks at her for a moment before catching sight of what Galo is holding in her hands. “Is that...”

“Yep! Behold the ice dildo!” Galo holds up the icy creation, lovingly created with a mould she bought online. “And I have like ten more in the cooler!”

“Oh my god,” Lio laughs. 

“And you, Firebug, are going to be my evil Burnish prisoner, and I am going to teach you a lesson you won’t soon forget.”

“What?” Lio snorts.

“I’m the great Galo Thymos, and I have captured Lio Fotia, leader of Mad Burnish. It’s my job to put you in your place.”

“You want to roleplay... with ice dildos?” Lio asks.

“Yeah!” Galo says brightly. “Do you... not want to? We don’t have to, I just thought it could be fun to—”

“I can’t say this is something I’ve ever really thought about, but I’ll give it a shot.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Come over here and fuck me with that big, icy cock of yours.”

Galo snorts and slides the dildo into her harness. “You’re not supposed to be excited! I’m punishing you, remember? I just captured you!”

“Right, of course,” Lio says seriously. She clears her throat. “Oh no! I am completely at your mercy, great Galo Thymos, please, don’t take advantage of me!”

Galo laughs and leans over the bed. “Well, someone has to answer for your crimes. And here you are, so beautiful and naked, all for me. It would be silly of me not to take advantage of such a generous offer.”

Galo slides her hand along Lio’s thigh, stroking over the lips of her pussy. Lio gasps and her clit twitches, and she spreads her legs a little wider.

“For someone who apparently doesn’t want me to take advantage of them, you’re very wet,” Galo says. “Look at you, you’re practically dripping.”

“That’s not because of you. I was thinking about my girlfriend.”

“Oh really?” Galo asks, fighting back a smile.

“I have the best girlfriend in the world.”

“I bet she can't fuck you like I can. I’m going to split you open on my cock, and I’m going to make you scream for it.”

Lio gasps as Galo pushes one finger into her. “Prove it.”

Galo shuffles forward and lines the head of the dildo up with Lio’s hole. The ice immediately begins to melt the moment that Galo touches the ice to her skin, and Lio jerks away slightly.

“This still okay, Firebug?”

“Yeah,” Lio pants. “It’s just... cold.”

“Well it has to be cold to subdue the mighty leader of Mad Burnish. I’m going to fill you up with this and fuck you until you can’t come anymore. Then, maybe you’ll cool down a little.”

Lio snorts. “I’d like to see you try.”

“Alright then,” Galo says, and she pushes smoothly inside. As soon as she sheathes the cock in Lio, it begins melting, and a gush of water and steam rushes back out. Lio moans loudly, clutching at the sheets and throwing her head back. The dildo has barely been in her pussy for more than a few seconds before Galo shifts slightly and can feel that the whole thing has melted.

“Well, one cock in you clearly wasn’t enough. I guess you need another.”

Lio laughs breathlessly. “How many did you make?”

“I think I’ve got like fifteen?”

Lio gives Galo a wicked grin. “Well then, I guess I’m in for a long night.”

“You sure are.”

~...~

Lio moans with every push of a new cock into her. She occasionally produces the odd flare from her mouth or her hands, but it seems that her pussy is actually cooling down a little bit. Each dildo lasts a little longer than the one before it, and Galo loves watching the way that Lio comes undone on her cock.

The first time Lio comes, it’s hard to tell how much of the liquid that comes gushing out is water, or her squirting. The second time she comes, it’s no easier. The third time she comes, it’s almost definitely all her. The fourth time she comes, she sends a gush of hot liquid all over Galo’s fingers, and Galo laughs triumphantly.

“Look at you, gushing all over my cock. Your pussy just loves this, doesn’t it? It was made to be subdued and pumped full of cock.”

Lio moans and nods wordlessly.

“Look at you; you’re made for this, aren’t you? What would Mad Burnish think if they could see you now? Spreading your legs for a firefighter, taking cock after cock after cock and squirting all over them.”

Lio moans and suddenly comes for the fifth time, pushing out another rush of hot liquid.

“Do you want more? Do you want me to keep fucking you?”

“Yes, yes!” Lio almost shouts.

Galo reaches into the cooler for another dildo. “Uh oh. This is the last one. Gotta make it count, right baby?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” Lio moans, spreading her legs even wider. 

Galo slips the last dildo into her harness and pushes into Lio roughly, smiling at the way that Lio gasps and cries out. Her legs are wrapped around Galo’s back, heels digging in, pushing her to go harder, deeper. Galo leans down to wrap her arms around Lio, and then rolls over, pulling Lio to rest on top of her without ever pulling out.

“If you’re really so desperate for it, go ahead. Fuck yourself on my cock. Ruin your own pussy.”

Lio looks dazed for a second, and then immediately gathers her legs under herself and starts moving up and down on Galo’s cock. Galo rests a hand on her hip, and another on her stomach, feeling the head of the cock move up and down. After Lio has settled into a rhythm, Galo starts moving her hips to meet her, and soon they’re slapping together, Lio moaning each time their hips meet.

“Come on, I want you to come all over me,” Galo says. “I want to feel you gush around my cock. Show me how good you’re feeling.”

Lio lets out a long, high-pitched whine, and then slams her hips down into Galo and erupts. She squirts more than Galo thinks she has ever seen Lio squirt in the time that they’ve been together, and she angles her head up and releases a powerful flare from her mouth. Galo desperately hopes that Lio doesn’t set off the smoke alarm again as she watches Lio bounce rapidly on her cock, still squirting and gushing as she comes. Once she’s done, she flops forward onto Galo’s chest, nuzzling her face in between her breasts. Galo reaches down to touch where they’re still connected, and there’s still the slightest nub of the dildo there.

“Wow,” Galo says. 

Lio just nods, nuzzling in tighter against Galo’s chest.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Lio says quietly. “Real good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. My pussy is a bit cold, though.”

Galo laughs. She reaches down and pushes the harness off, kicking it off the bed to land somewhere on the floor. “God, you were so good for me, Firebug.”

“Hmm.”

Galo rolls over so that she’s lying over Lio and peppers kisses over her face and throat. “So damn good. How are you feeling? Was that too rough?”

“No, no I liked it.”

“Really?”

Lio nods. “Yeah, I, uh... I really liked it. Pretending to be captured by you. It was fun.”

Galo leans back to get a good look at the red blush on Lio’s cheeks. “Yeah? You like being at the mercy of the big, bad firefighter?”

Lio refuses to look her in the eye. “Maybe.”

Galo leans back down, making sure not to crush Lio beneath her weight. “Well then, I guess I’ll have to start making some more ice dildos for you.”

“Mmmm. I’d like that.”

“Good. So, uh, I still haven’t come. Want to watch me fuck myself on the vibrator?”

“Fuck yeah I do.”

~...~

“Hey Gueira, can you grab the wine out of the freezer?” Lio asks.

“Why the fuck is the wine in the freezer?” Gueira gives her a weird look. 

“I forgot to put it in the fridge when we got back; it’s only been in there for a few minutes.”

“Okay, makes sense.” Gueira makes her way over to the freezer, and Galo suddenly remembers the stash of dildos they have in there.

“WAIT—”

But it’s too late, Gueira is already jumping away from the freezer with a shriek. “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! KEEP IT IN THE BEDROOM LIKE THE REST OF US!”

“I’m sorry! I forgot!” Lio says.

“You _forgot_ that you have a stash of _dildos_ in your _freezer_?! How does anyone forget that?!”

Meis and Galo watch as they continue shouting at each other.

“So, ice dildos, huh?” Meis asks.

“Yeah,” Galo blushes. “It’s uh, really fun, what with Lio being Burnish and everything. It’s kind of exciting.”

“Hmmm,” Meis says. “Where’d you buy the mould?”

“I’ll send you a link,” Galo says, and then she snorts. “Lucky Gueira.”

“Lucky Gueira, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, Meis goes home, buys herself one of those moulds, and ruins Gueira with her very own stash of ice dildos. 
> 
> Come be horny for Promare with me [on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_is_yeet)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Special Interrogation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824315) by [gattan_cae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattan_cae/pseuds/gattan_cae)




End file.
